Polycarbonates are well known thermoplastic materials which due to their many excellent properties find use as thermoplastic engineering materials in many commercial and industrial applications. The polycarbonates exhibit, for example, excellent properties of toughness, flexibility, impact strength, and the like. The polycarbonates are generally prepared by the reaction of a dihydric phenol, such as bisphenol-A, with a carbonate precursor, such as phosgene.
While the conventional polycarbonates are in general quite suitable for a wide variety of uses, there nevertheless exists a need, especially in high temperature environments, for polycarbonates exhibiting, to a substantial degree, most of the other advantageous properties of conventional polycarbonates, and simultaneously exhibiting higher heat resistance than that possessed by conventional polycarbonates.
It is, therefore, an object of the instant invention to provide polycarbonates which exhibit, to a substantial degree, substantially most of the advantageous properties of conventional polycarbonates while simultaneously exhibiting improved heat resistance.